


Cravings

by Garden_ssaem



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_ssaem/pseuds/Garden_ssaem
Summary: Penelope has cravings.... what will Colin do?
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've had this idea for awhile ... it's supposed to be funny but it's funnier in my head lol hope you like it and enjoyyy!

Colin woke up from his sleep, sensing that his wife was not sleeping. She was, instead, sitting on the bed.

“What’s wrong, love? Why aren’t you sleeping? Is it the weather? Or are you not familiar with this place yet?” for the past few months since he discovered that she was pregnant, Penelope had had trouble sleeping numerous times, and Colin suggested that they moved to Bridgerton’s cottage in the countryside for a week (they called it a ‘short vacation’ before the baby arrived, to make her feel content and relax. They had a wonderful day, nothing was amiss, but tonight it happened again, though, when he inspected her facial expressions, she was quite calm.

Colin blinked his sleepiness away and glanced at the clock. 1 a.m.

Penelope finally set her eyes on him and replied, “I’m sorry for waking you. No, it’s not because of the weather nor because I’m not familiar with the place...” she gripped the sheets, feeling conflicted.

“Are you in pain? Uncomfortable?” once again, his wife shook her head no.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m—“ she started, not looking at him. And she continued with a small voice.

“I’m hungry.”

Silence.

“Pardon?”

“I’m hungry, Colin.”

“Ok, I’ll...” he stopped. What solution could he offer? He couldn’t cook, and the servants were already sleeping...

“I’ll look if there are leftovers in the kitchen,” he decided. But Penelope immediately shook her head.

“I want apples...”

“Apples?”

“From Mr. Bourghe’s tree.”

“What? Are you kidding?” Mr. Bourghe, who lived 5 miles away?

“Sadly, no, Colin. I’m craving for it.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I wake you up, I’ll just wait for this cravings to go away, I’ll probably be able to sleep later.” She assured him, but Colin couldn’t let it pass. Challenge accepted.

“I’ll bring you apples from Mr. Bourghe’s tree. Wait here.”

“No, Colin, this is so ridiculous. It’s 1 a.m now, and it’s bloody cold outside. I can deal with this. This is not the first time I experience it anyway.”

“What?” he exclaimed, astonished. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t I know?”

“Maybe because I don’t wanna disturb your sleep?”

“Hey, you’re my wife. You’re allowed to ask me for anything.”

“I really appreciate it, thanks. But seriously. This isn’t a problem. Go back to sleep.” Colin rolled his eyes. “Will you stop being so stubborn? Goodness.”

“I’m not—what are you doing? Come back!“ she panicked when she saw how determined he was, as if he treated her cravings as his mission. He already jumped out of the bed, wearing his thick jacket and proceeded to head out. There was no stopping him now. Penelope rubbed her temples, regretting that she told him about it. Now that he’s a man on mission, there was no stopping him. All she can do now is hoping for him to come back safely.

“Colin,” she called out when his hand grabbed the door knob. “Thank you so much. And please, be careful.” Colin smiled. “Anything for you milady, and anything for our child.”

Outside the house, Colin was riding the horse, oil lamp in his hand. He rode slowly, to prevent any accidents. When he arrived in front of Mr. Bourghe’s house, he immediately spotted the apple tree, and began to climb, hoping no one saw him like this, acting like a thief. He took about a dozen of it, and when he was satisfied, he climbed down.

But his foot accidentaly nudged the oil lamp, make it fell and ignited fire on the grass around the tree.

”OH MY GOD!” He half screeched, trying not to make a loud sound, but failed miserably. His eyes buldged out. His horse began to whine, agitated because it saw the fire. if it whined any louder it would wake the entire house. He was panicked, and instinctively stomped over the fire. Thankfully, he was able to put out the fire. Sadly, no more light to guide him back to the cottage.

“At least the moon’s bright enough...” he murmured.

Colin then put the apples into a sack, put the sack into the horse (after he calmed it down, of course.) and walked back to the cottage, in the dark.

When he arrived, he walked into their room and found Penelope sleeping. He really didn’t want to wake her but then he heard her stomach rumbled. He chuckled. “Kid,” he said before he woke Penelope. “You haven’t even born yet but you’ve already made us through so much, especially this night—morning” he grimaced, looking at the clock, then placed one of his hands on top of Penelope's stomach. "But I still love you so much."


End file.
